Making and keeping promises
by milosbaby
Summary: Jess leaves and Rory is pregnant....i know it has been done before
1. Chapter 1

Promises

Rory Gilmore got woken up by the baby crying in the other room. She went in her daughter's room and cradled her while she did this she looked into her face and saw him. Then she remembered the day he left and light tears started falling from her eyes.

FLASHBACK:

There was a knock on the window she went over there and saw Jess. She opened her window a smile placed on her face.

R- What are you doing here?

J- Can you come out?

R- Yea let me get a jacket.

Once she got a jacket she went to the window and Jess helped her out and they made there way to the bridge. They were very happy couple and the town grew to except that they where together on the night of the party they had sex. Once they were at the bridge they sat down quietly until Jess broke the silence.

J- Rory

R- Yea?

J- I love you

R- I love you too

J- Umm I need to tell you something and you need to hear me and let me get it all out before you respond ok?

R- Ok

J- I have to leave _Rory looked shocked_ my dad came by the diner and I think I need to get to know him and get my life on track before I am good enough for you. I just need to do this and I promise that I will come back when my life is going better than it is now. _He went in his pocket and got out a little box and handed it to Rory who still was in shock_ This is a promise ring that I will come back and we can be together, but don't wait for me because I don't know how long I will be gone.

R- I can't believe you're leaving me _she said with tears in her eyes_

J- Don't cry Rory I have to do this please understand

R- I understand but I still don't want you to go

J- I know and I am so sorry

R- I'll wait for you; forever if I have to I love you so much

J- I love you too

END OF FLASHBACK

A week after he left she found out she was pregnant. Everyone told her to call him and let him know but she didn't because he left for a reason and she wasn't going to stand in the way of that. SO 9 months later she gave birth to Jessica Lorelei Mariano.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews…

Chapter 2

Jess was sitting in the car driving to the one place where have ever felt like home to him even if he would never admit that to anybody. He should be there by the night and he wanted to see _her._ He had missed her so much the smell of her hair, the feel of her lips, and everything else's about her. Being gone for almost three years and not being able to see her killed him but he knew he had to go for her sake and his. He did what he needed to do, he got his diploma and applied to UCLA and got in and now he had transferred to a college near Stars Hollow.

When he got to Stars Hollow he parked outside of the diner and tried knocking on it but no one was there so he found the hide a key and went upstairs but Luke wasn't there, so he just went over to his bed and tried to sleep, but had a hard time because he was anxious to see Rory, only he didn't know what else he would find out tomorrow.

In the morning he went downstairs and found Luke taking orders. Luke turned around and looked at him with a shocked expression.

Luke- What are you doing here?

Jess- I want to come back

Luke- No jess you had your chance and you left and didn't get your diploma like we agreed so no you cant just come back and hurt everyone again.

Jess knew he was talking about Rory

Jess- I got my diploma and I went to UCLA and I transferred to a college near here so I need somewhere to stay because all the dorms are full.

Luke looks stunned by the confession Jess just made to him and then a smile spread over his face.

Luke- ok

Jess- Thank you

Jess looked out the window and saw Loralai coming down the street bye herself and wondered were Rory was.

Luke- While you're here your gunna work Luke said while throwing a towel and an order pad towards Jess

Loralai- LUKE! I need coffee NOW!

Luke- be quite Loralai I am right here you don't need to yell. He said from the back.

Meanwhile Jess had walked up to the counter and poured a cup of coffee for her. Loralai turned and saw him and had the same expression as Luke did when he saw him

Loralai- What are you doing here?

Jess- I moved back

Lor- Oh

Luke comes out and forgets about Jess- Where's Rory?

Lor- She will be here in a minute Jessica was being fussy.

Like on cue Rory walked in with a kid sitting on her hip. Rory froze when she saw Jess.

Rory- What are you doing here?

Jess- I promised you I would come back

Rory- yea but it's been two and a half years.

Jess- I know but I got my life back on track and I applied to Yale so I a going there this year and I wanted to see you again, and whose Jessica?

Rory- that's my daughter

Jess- O I don't even know why I came back I knew you weren't going to wait for me I am so stupid I shouldn't have come back, I was doing fine at UCLA I'll just go back. He said while starting to walk out the door.

Rory- JESS!NO! Jess stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Rory

Rory- She's two and her name is Jessica Loralai Mariano

Jess- WHAT?

Rory- She's yours

Jess- Why didn't you tell me, I could have been here Jess said getting a little angry

Rory- I couldn't ruin your life like that

Jess- So you just ruin your own

Rory- No I go to Yale and I am doing fine they have a daycare center for Jessie and I live here.

Jess- I just wish I could have been there

Rory walks up to him and puts her arms around his neck. He looks at her

Rory- Well you here now so you can be a part of her life

Jess- Can I be a part of yours too?

Rory- I kept my promise I waited for you. I love you and I always will

Jess- I love you too

They kiss and they here a diner full of claps and cheers. Rory pulls away blushing and Jess goes over to Lor and takes Jessie out of her hands

Jess- Hey Jessie

Jessie- da

Jess- Yea I'm your dad

Rory walks up to her daughter and her father with a smile on her face thinking that they have a real family now. She kisses jess then turns to Jessie and gives her a kiss on the forehead. A real family.

Please tell me what you think..


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple weeks since Jess had been back and he has gotten really close to Rory and Jessica. Lorelai no longer hates him and he got a job working for the Rolling Stones magazine while helping out in the diner. While still going to Yale.

"Hey babe" Rory said walking into the kitchen of the apartment that she moved into with Jess and Jessica. It was a 2 bedroom apartment just enough space for them and the baby. They still lived in Stars Hollow because they both agreed that is the best place to raise their child.

"Hey" answered Jess, he was very happy about how things where going with his new family and didn't mind staying in Stars Hollow for them, people are now starting to except him and he is starting to become apart of the town.

"Tonight's the winter carnival" hinted Rory

"I know" said Jess wondering how long it would take her to ask him to go.

"Hot dogs, cotton candy, Jessie would love it" Rory went on.

"Do you want to go to the winter carnival Rory?" asked Jess sarcastically

"Yes" answered Rory innocently

"Ok I'll see you when you get home" said Jess

"Jeeesss" whined Rory

"I'm just kidding go get Jessie ready and I'll meet you outside" said Jess

"Ok" replied Rory happily as she skipped off to get her daughter.

Once they were all ready they made there way over to the carnival to meet Lorelai and Luke.

"Hey guys" Rory said as they approached her mom and step dad.

"Hey babe" answered Lorelai

"Hey" said Luke

"Can you watch Jessie while I and Jess go on the Farris Wheel?" asked Rory

"Sure hun" answered Lorelai

"Gramma" said Jessie

"Hi baby, lets go get some food and coffee" Lorelai whispered

While they went to go get food Rory and Jess went to go stand in line.

"She is going to get our daughter hooked on that crap" said Jess

"It's the best crap in the world" answered Rory smirking as they got on the Farris wheel.

"Do you remember the first winter carnival we went to?" asked Rory

"Yea" answered Jess "I never thought I would be lucky enough to go to another one with the most amazing women in the world"

"I still like your crazy hair" said Rory smiling, just as pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

That night Jessie spent the night at Lorelai's house and Rory and Jess went home and had a little fun of their own.

What do you think? I know Jess is a little out of character but he has grown up a lot.


	4. AN

Hey sorry I haven't updated but I was on vacation and I am going back to school so I don't know how long it will be for me to write again, but if you have any ideas about were this story should go let me know! Thanks for the reviews!


	5. chapter 4

**A/N: I know its been a long time since I have written, but I have been busy with school and everything, well here's the next chapter I know its rushed so I hope you don't hate it!!**

It's now December and Jessie is now 3 **(AN: I don't know if that is the actual age she is suppose to be)** Rory and Jess have been together for one year now and they are about to graduate Yale together.

Rory just walked into her apartment she shares with Jess and Jessie

"Jess are you home?" Rory yells

Just then Jess walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist

"Hey" he says and goes over and kisses her

"Hey, where is Jessie?" Rory asks

"Loralai took her to help decorate the crap shack for Christmas" says jess

"Oh ok" said Rory, she then walks over to the kitchen to make some coffee

"Speaking of Christmas when are we going to get our tree and stuff?" asks Rory

"We can go get it today since Christmas is in two days" said Jess matter-of-factly

"Wow we are running late this year"

"Yea well we've been busy with going to school and taking care of Jessie" said Jess walking over to where Rory is standing in front of the window looking out into the snow.

"I love the snow everything is magical when it snows" said Rory thinking about the present she had got Jess for Christmas. At the same time Jess was thinking about the present he had got her and if she would like it, he hoped she would. Jess came up to her and started kissing her neck but she pulled away.

"We have to go get Jessie" said Rory out of breath because she was kissing Jess

"Can't we do that later" Jess whined

"No I told mom we would pick her up soon so she can help decorate our house" said Rory.

"Fine lets go we can a tree on the way home" said Jess smiling at his girlfriend.

After Jess and Rory picked up Jessie at Loralai's house they went and pick up a very big and beautiful tree to put in their house. All night they were decorating the house and when they where done it looked beautiful with ornaments and lights and stocking Jessie was already asleep on the couch tired from helping put up the tree, earlier that night Jess had put a fire in the fire place and him and Rory where sitting in front of the fire place looking at their house and daughter sleeping on the couch snuggled up together and feeling very happy to be in each others arms.

"We should put her in her bed" said Rory standing up and feeling the coldness of not being next to Jess anymore.

"I'll take her" said Jess while picking up his daughter and taking her to her room as he did that Rory was thinking of how great it was to have him here with her and their daughter realizing that she couldn't be happier at this moment she went and watched as Jess tucked their daughter into bed and kissed her goodnight.

"You're such a great father" Rory said when he came out of her room and shut the door.

"Not too bad of a mother yourself" He said with a little hint of sarcasm.

"I love you" said Rory while walking into their bedroom

"I love you too" said Jess.

**So what do you think I know its ooc but tell me what you think **


End file.
